Do you believe in magic?
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: Solo ser ella, ser su Maga, era definitivamente lo que había hecho que se enamorara perdidamente de ella desde el primer momento que la había visto. Con imprimación o sin ella. Seth/Maga. Para: MC.


Disclaimer_. Todo le pertenece a Meyer. Menos los bóxers de Seth, los cuales se los rifan y pelean en el foro._

Claim. _Seth/OC. Más exactamente, Seth/Maga._

Advertencias. _Lemmon. Asdfdsgdfg(?)_Agregado. _Va respondiendo al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo", del foro LOL. _

Dedicado._ A MC, porque aunque no la conozco mucho, sé que es genial._

Palabra Clave. Inicio; Medicina; Labios; Caos; Olvido; Llamada; Súbito; Destino; Tentación; Encanto.

* * *

**Do you believe in magic?**

* * *

«Inicio»

— ¡_Jaaah_! —el regodeo de la menor se escucha por toda la pequeña aula, llena de infantes. Le sonríe con un alto nivel de diversión y solo una pisca de superioridad. _Porque es genial poder molestarlo_—. Seth, Seth, Seth, te dije que me iría mejor que a ti cuando entráramos a la escuela —canturrea, mirando al niño frente a ella.

El pequeño frunce el ceño y mira en otra dirección, cruzando los brazos. Porque ella es muy molesta, y siempre suele hacer o decir cualquier cosa para enfadarlo, _cosa que es casi imposible_, y a su corta edad de solo seis años ya sabe con plena seguridad que ella y solo ella, lograba hacerlo enfadar. Magalí ríe sin dejar de sostener su primer examen del año. Una décima más que el Clearwater. Para muchos un pequeño error por parte del niño en una tilde, para ambos, lo que sería la conversatorio —o mejor dicho, lo que ella usaría para molestarlo— el resto de la semana.

—No me importa. —Suelta por fin, haciéndole una mueca a ella. Gira el rostro ligeramente, dejando que el cabello negro —no demasiado corto, no demasiado largo— oculte un poco su expresión inconforme.

—Pues yo creo que sí —argumenta su amiga, antes de sacarle la lengua.

Seth infla las mejillas tras una bocanada de aire.

— ¡Que molesta eres,…!

— ¡No, no te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre completo, Seth Clearwater! —se le adelanta enseguida, elevando su agudo tono de voz. En menos de un minuto, la tercera guerra mundial ha dado inicio. Porque siempre es así con ellos, porque decirse que son amigos sin la palabra "pelea" en medio, simplemente no va con ellos.

* * *

«Medicina»

El niño, de ahora nueve años, niega de forma reprobatoria mientras chasquea la lengua. Se lo dijo más de mil veces y no quiso hacerle caso. Ahora que no lo culpara a él por haber tomado un resfriado. No era fácil convencerla de algo cuando tomaba una posición fija. _No, en realidad era imposible_. Ahora estaba metida en cama, tapada hasta más no poder, con una semana en el colegio de atraso y una fiebre que seguramente no podría ser más alta.

—Te lo dije. —comenta tranquilamente, antes de dedicarle una simple sonrisa.

Magalí le dedica una mezcla entre una mueca y un puchero. Seth niega de nuevo.

—No es verdad…

—Claro que sí, te dije que no debías salir si estaba lloviendo, pero no me escuchaste.

—No quería hacerlo. —Se encoge de hombros, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Ahora, él también frunce el ceño pero acerca su mano derecho contra la frente de la menor. Porque su forma de ser _amigos_ aún no cambia ni un poco. Ahora, incluso las peleas son más frecuentes y menos amistosas. Ahora, dos de cada tres días deben estar discutiendo o el mundo no puede estar en paz y armonía.

—Que terca eres…—susurra, poniéndole la mano sobre la frente.

—_Bah_. —la niña le da un manotazo, alejándole de ella. El Clearwater suelta un bufido. A sus nueve años, sabía bien que podía ser de lo más paciente, ¡pero no con ella! ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¡No había razón para que ella lo _descontrolase_ de tal modo!

Acerca su mano de nuevo, ignorando el gesto medio molesto de la menor. Posa su mano suavemente en su frente, y entonces decide ignorar el hormigueo que pasa a través de las yemas de sus dedos al hacerlo.

—Creo que tienes temperatura de nuevo —anuncia suavemente. Ella suelta un nuevo "bah", pues sabe que le recrimina con una sutil indirecta, que la _riñe_ de nuevo de forma más discreta. Seth mira al cielo, rodando los ojos—. Ya regreso, iré a traer algo de medicina.

— ¡P-Pero no quiero más medicina!

— ¡Anda, ya basta, sabes que debes tomártela!

— ¡Seeeeeeth! ¡No!

* * *

«Labios»

Camina lo más rápido que puede, prácticamente corre —tratando de ignorar el claro aviso que indica, "no correr por los corredores"—, al saber que llegará tarde a su clase de Química. _No, ¡no de nuevo!_ Es una de sus clases favoritas, y por una serie de eventos desafortunados, ya ha completado su cuota de retrasos en aquella clase. Si llegaba una vez más tarde, sería su _fin_. Bien, quizás exageraba un poco, pero llegar tarde aquel día no era una opción.

Sacude la cabeza, y cuando abre los ojos, decidida a empezar a ir aún más rápido, solo alcanza a ver como choca estruendosamente contra alguien.

— ¡Eh, pero fíjate por donde caminas…! —empieza a aquejarse, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Cuando abre los ojos ve todas sus hojas y cuadernos regados en el suelo, pero más que eso, lo ve a él tirado también en el piso.

—Mira quien lo dice.

—Seth, Seth, Seth —reitera, tal como cuando iban al primer grado. Evita sonreír al ver que eso molesta al moreno. Molestarlo hasta el cansancio casi era un pasatiempo—. No me extraña que me chocara contigo, aprende a caminar.

—Insoportable…—masculla, entre dientes. Porque ahora aquello que ellos mantienen es más un amistad/amor no muy bien definida. Porque se pelean más de lo que comparten, porque discuten más de lo que hablan, y porque pasan más tiempo molestos que siendo "amigos". Porque con ella todo era diferente. Porque ella, igual que siempre, era la única capaz de sacarlo de su habitual radiante estado de ánimo y ponerle de los _nervios_.

—Eres un _tonto_, si vas a ofenderme, al menos en tono que te oiga —le dice, empezando a recoger sus cosas. Él empieza a hacer lo mismo, sin hacer mucho comentario—. Por cierto, hoy tengo prueba de Química…—sonríe levemente—. Seguro sacaré mejor nota.

—Ya quisieras —se mofa Seth, tomando sus libros—. Soy mejor que tú, en todo.

Magalí frunce el ceño.

—No es verdad.

—Claro que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Ughh, si te digo que no, ¡es que no! —le indica en tono enfadando, dando un paso en falso. Pierde el equilibrio. Él parece tener muy buenos reflejos. Ella abre los ojos y se descubre, no en el piso tras una fuerte contusión, si no en brazos de aquel molesto chico. Entrecierra los ojos, al notar la cercanía. Seth parece nervioso de tenerla así de cerca. Sonríe. El Clearwater parece notar aquella sonrisa e intenta decir algo.

Demasiado tarde.

Para cuando lo nota, sus labios se han juntado por inercia con los de aquella molesta chica.

* * *

«Caos»

De repente, se siente muy a gusto en aquel grupo de chicos de la reserva, aunque todos sean mayores que él. Siempre le han parecido extremadamente _divertidos_, mientras que a Jake lo ve como una especie de _ídolo_. Sonríe, más confiado y tranquilo a cada segundo. Siempre ha pensado que todos ellos tienen algo extraño y misterioso —tanto, que posiblemente ni ellos mismos lo saben—, que hace que cuando los jóvenes de la reserva se reúnan parezcan congeniar fácilmente.

—Hey, Seth, pásate más frituras. —pide Embry, estirando una mano hacia el menor, quien le pasa la bolsa de comida chatarra, ya a la mitad. En medio de las conversaciones escucha como alguno bromea sobre su hermana y Sam; luego algo de que el Black ha puesto mala cara y el nuevo tema impuesto: chicas.

Todos bromean, todos ríen, comentan y dan sus puntos de vista. Dan las que serían sus _medidas_ correctas y dan la lista de a quienes les gustaría tener más que a nadie.

—Pero el pequeñín no se queda atrás —comenta Jared, de repente, logrando que todos giren a mirar al Clearwater—. ¿No han visto con la chica con quien siempre discute?

Seth mira en otra dirección enseguida. No había hablado prácticamente nada con ella desde lo del accidente _labial_. Las peleas más frecuentes y las razones de estas, más ridículas que nunca. Él no veía a Maga como algo más que una amiga, una molesta amiga que lo hacía enfadar, no, claro que no.

—Oh, sí —Quil le da un largo trago a su refresco—. ¿Magalí, se llama?

El Clearwater finge que no le hablan directamente a él. No tiene por qué responder, después de todo, ellos hablaban de chicas que les gustasen y estaba más que seguro de que sus sentimientos eran la prueba fehaciente de la más pura y sincera _amis_-…

—Pero bueno, hay que admitir que la nena está _buena_…

¿A quien pensaba…? ¿Con que maldito derecho…? ¿Quién carajos se creía Jared para…?

Siente una especie de retorcijón en el inicio del estomago, que lo hace molestarse. Esa sensación de discutir que siempre le llega cuando esta con ella, aparece. Pero ahora, tiene un toque muy diferente. ¿Qué podría…? Uhm, podría ser que en aquel momento no deseaba _discutir_ con ella, saliéndose completamente de su usual personalidad pasiva. No. En aquel momento quería pelear _por _ella.

— ¡A quién demonios te crees que le estas llamando, 'buena', _pedazo de idiota_!

Ninguno de los quileutes presentes sabe con certeza que ha pasado en realidad, Seth jamás reacciona así. Cuando menos se dan cuenta, todo un caos se ha formado en la sala mundial. Al parecer, los celos en el Clearwater podrían estallar la tercera guerra mundial.

* * *

«Olvido»

Un extraño nudo se le forma en la garganta, sintiendo que se asfixia un poco y se ahoga al respirar profundo. Entrecierra los ojos, observando hacia la ahora vacía y desamueblada casa. Sus puños se cierran y cruje los nudillos, justo antes de dejarse caer en el suelo. Mira a la mirada de nuevo, ahora sentado. El nudo crece unos cuantos centímetros. Sabía bien que luego del beso y además comprobar que había _estallado_ en celos, todo se había ido literalmente a la mierda. Luego eso, él había iniciado todas las discusiones, las peleas llegaban a niveles insospechados, lo que antes habían sido falsos insultos en broma, se habían transformados en dolorosas formas hirientes de expresar la mutua molestia. La molestia de ella, al no entender la extraña e insoportable que empezaba a tomar su amigo. La molestia de él, por no querer aceptar todo aquello que desde siempre había tenido en la cabeza.

—Pero aún así…—susurra, totalmente para sí.

Pero aún así, ¿irse? ¿De repente? ¿Sin llegar a decirle…?

Cierra los ojos y entierra los puños en el suelo húmedo. ¿Ni siquiera era digno de un maldito "adiós" de su parte? Sabía que siempre existió esa pequeña discordia entre ambos, que había ido en aumento. Pero…pero…

—Maga…—mira a la casa vacía, llamándola hacia la nada. La mezcla entre tristeza, furia y un toque de desespero que crece poco a poco no lo dejan pensar con claridad—. ¿Por qué? —pregunta entre dientes, en tono de reclamo. Solo se iba, lo dejaba todo en la nada, lo dejaba a él en el olvido.

Suelta una maldición al aire.

Pues bien, no era la única que podía enviarlo todo a la nada.

* * *

«Llamada»

"_Hola…_

— ¿Bueno? ¿Magalí…eres tú?

…_estas llamando a mi número, pero en este momento no puedo responder tú llamada. Déjamele tu mensaje después del tono y te responderé cuando pueda, ¡adiós!_"

Se muerde el labio inferior de modo un poco compulsivo. Necesitaba oírla a ella y no la tan típica grabación de siempre, aunque incluso oír su voz de ese modo es algo reconfortante y tranquilizador. Quería hablar con ella, necesitaba que lo gritase y le dijera que hacer en aquel momento, que no entendía nada. La había necesitado más que nunca tras la muerte de Harry, la había ansiado más que siempre cuando se enteró por primera vez que supo que era _eso_ que ahora era. En lo que ahora se convertía.

Lo peor de todo, es que su madre le dijo en un susurro confidencial, que los tres días que pasó antes de transformarse en lobo no había hecho más que nombrarla a _ella_. Al principio o atribuyó a los delirios de la alta temperatura, pero entonces vio sus propios pensamientos a través de los ojos de toda la manada, pode ver lo mucho que pensaba en Maga sin siquiera notarlo. Dejar de tenerla presente era imposible.

—Por favor…por favor…dije que te olvidaría pero yo…—bufa, aferrando con más fuerza el teléfono—. Necesito que me digas…yo no sé hacer…quiero…que me abraces…Maga…que tú…

"_Beep_"

Cierra los ojos y oprime el botón para cortar la llamada.

—…regreses.

* * *

«Súbito»

Corren en una especie de carrera sin sentido, se dejan llevar por su instinto animal, todos juntos, disfrutando de las partes buenas de ser un lobo. Jared acelera y pasa a Paul por unos centímetros. La maldición de este se escucha enseguida en cabeza de todos y es acompañada, segundos después, por una serie de risas mentales. Seth procura apresurar el paso, con intención de sobre pasar a Jake.

—_Jah, ni en tus sueños, enano_. —Jacob suelta un aullido, y corre aún más rápido. Seth ajusta la velocidad de nuevo, y esta pisándole los talones una vez más.

—_Miren eso, miren eso…Seth pasará al gran Jacob._

—_A callar, Embry._

— _¡Anda Seth, enséñale un poco de humildad al señor Beta!_

El Clearwater suelta un aullido bajo, que suena como una risa contenida, pero cuando esta a punto de saltar para sobrepasar a Jake, algo lo detiene. Un olor que cree conocer desde siempre. Frena en seco, girando en dirección al conocido aroma.

— _¿Pero qué…?_

— _¡Seth, anda, ahora Jake va a ganarnos a todos!_

El menor sacude la cabeza, ignorando las quejas de todos, empezando a correr en la dirección contraria. Sabía que conocía ese aroma, lo sabía, lo sabía. ¿Pero donde lo había olido antes…? ¿De dónde podría estarlo recordando…? ¿Quién…?

Corre más rápido, acercándose a la linde del bosque. El olor se hace más fuerte y su desesperación por conocer su procedencia se hace incontrolable. Sale de fase de un salto y se apresura a apuntarse los vaqueros raidos que traía amarrados en una pata trasera. Sigue el olor, ahora en dos pies. Más, más, más. Aprisa, aprisa, aprisa.

Sale al exterior del bosque, y al quitar las ultimas hojas que le impiden la visión, la ve.

— ¿Maga…?

La aludida se gira al oír que alguien la llamaba. Una media sonrisa se forma en so rostro al reconocerlo.

—Seth.

Pero Seth, ya no tiene consciencia de nada. Ni siquiera nota que lo ha llamando. Se pierde en lo más profundo de sus ojos, y cuando menos se da cuenta, siente que todo empieza a tomar estabilidad a su alrededor; como si el eje de su vida hubiese estado en una posición inadecuada todo aquel tiempo, y el hecho de verla, hubiera logrado arreglar y centrarlo por completo. Da dos pasos, sin dejar de mirarla. Un millón de sentimientos, posiblemente descritos como _cuerdas_, fluyen hacia ella. Sabe que está sucediendo, y además entiende que no es que sus sentimientos por ella hayan cambiado en realidad. Siempre había estado enamorado de Maga, lo sabía. Y ahora, su lado animal, tan súbito y repentino como había ocurrido, lo había "imprimado" de ella.

Forma una sonrisa aún más amplia.

Acababa de hacerla su impronta.

* * *

«Destino»

—Tratas de decirme…—empieza Maga, con una expresión confusa en el rostro. El Clearwater no sabe si poner caminar, sentarse, hablarle más, callar, parecer relajado o mostrar toda la impaciencia que lo embarga tras haberlo soltado _todo_—. ¿Qué eres una especie…de…_lobo gigante que mata vampiros_?

—P-odria decirse.

—_Vampiros_, pero no del tipo de Dracula. Y ustedes _lobos_, pero del tipo protectores.

Seth asiente. Ella guarda silencio.

—Y además…dices que me has… ¿improntado? —Entonces, _empieza Cristo a padecer_. Si no tomaba aquello bien, todo se iría a la mierda por segunda vez. Y entonces dudaba poder soportarlo nuevamente—. ¿Y eso significa que te has atado a mí, y somos algo así como media y media naranja…?

Seth traga en seco.

—Comprendiste…perfectamente.

El silencio se hace tan largo que el Clearwater se imagina que algo malo le ha pasado. Quizás la ha traumado de por vida, o solo lo está considerando un demente en su cabeza. La mira, impacientándose más, preguntándose si saldrá corriendo de un momento a otro. Pero la joven no está ni un poco shockeada. Muy por el contrario, y de la nada, empieza a reírse. Una risa suave, que crece hasta ser una carcajada limpia.

¿Ella…estaba…?

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —exige saber, frunciendo el ceño. Le hace recordar los viejos _buenos_ tiempos.

— ¡No, no, claro que no! —Agita las manos frente a ella, y sigue riendo—. Es solo que…de alguna forma…—ríe más suave, tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos, atrayéndolo contra sí misma—. …creo que siempre lo supe.

— ¿Lo de…los lobos? —murmura, algo atragantado al sentir su amenazante cercanía. A ella le era lo más de dulce.

—No, _tonto_. —Maga sonríe—. Lo de "las medias naranjas" —hace comas con una mano, y se acerca a él de nuevo—. Debe ser algo así como…uhm…el destino.

* * *

«Tentación»

Respira agitadamente contra su oído, y al sentir que ella ríe con cierta malicia siente como su cuerpo se tensa por acto reflejo. Siente como las manos femeninas se deslizan por su espalda descubierta, haciendo formas irregulares por su espalada, causando que cada terminación nerviosa grite por más de su contacto. Porque en todo momento, y justo ahora, la desea. Desea tenerla contra su cuerpo y definitivamente hacerla suya.

Seth baja por su cuello, dando leves mordidas por el cuello de su —ahora— novia e impronta. Desliza su lengua sin pudor alguno por la piel femenina; sus manos a alta temperatura se pasea por sus senos descubiertos y tocan de forma ascendente sus piernas, llegando a su trasero. Muerde su hombro, al tiempo que presiona su ingle contra las piernas entrecerradas de ella. La escucha soltar un gemido en su pido y sonríe de lado. Ahora _siente_ todo lo que es capaz de causar en él. Desde sacarlo de quicio hasta llevarlo a un infinito mar de lujuria. Ahora _siente_ todo lo que desea escucharla repetir su nombre mientras se asegura de que ambos sucumban en un carnal placer. Regresa contra sus labios y la besa de forma descontrolada al tiempo que baja la última prenda de su antigua amiga. La tentación ya es demasiada, y ella también lo siente. Lo necesita _ahora_.

Ella entierra sus uñas en la espalda y él suelta un gruñido placentero cuando llega el momento de la penetración.

—Dios…Maga…—susurra, con voz ronca en su oído. La joven se relame al oír su voz complacida. El Clearwater no puede evitarlo, se siente tan malditamente bien estar dentro de ella, es tan deliciosamente _estrecha_.

Los movimientos se van haciendo más rápidos y las penetraciones más constantes. Los jadeos, se mezclan con los gemidos. Sus voces se confunden y pierden entre los besos.

* * *

«Encanto»

La ve a su lado y sonríe. Magalí lo nota enseguida, así que deja de comer el helado que tiene en las manos.

— ¿Qué…que tengo? —empieza a preguntar, al saber que ha estado mirándola—. ¡No me digas que me unté el rostro con helado! —empieza a pasarse las manos por el rostro, intentando encontrar la inexistente mancha de helado.

—Maga…

—Seth, Seth…dime donde… ¡deja de sonreír y dime donde me he manchado!

—Maga…

— ¡Deja de sonreír ahora! ¡Quiero que me digas donde estoy _ma_...! —El Clearwater se inclina contra ella y presiona sus labios. El encanto de ella, aquella chispa que la hacía ser tan especial, ser tan única. Solo ser ella, ser _su_ Maga, era definitivamente lo que había hecho que se enamorara perdidamente de ella desde el primer momento que la había visto. Con imprimación o sin ella.


End file.
